monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 37F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Fire Null Damage Wall and Null Warp monsters The main hazards are Damage Walls and Warps. Each Damage Wall will deal 10000 to Fire monsters. Having NDW+NW monsters will make runs go smooth. Gaia Has the One-Shot! The Gaia will shoot a Poison Spread after 6 Turns. Monsters that get poisoned will deal 100,000 damage. Either defeat him within 6 Turns or get Detox Ableberries. Know the Counter Modes Most of the enemies in the dungeon have a Counter Mode. The main point of this dungeon is to know the different effects on the Counter Modes. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Gaias Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gaias by pinching 2. Defeat the Shadowgaff and the Homing Absorber The Gaias have a one-shot Poison Attack in 6 Turns. You can take them down easily by pinching between the Gaias. The Homing Absorber will increase enemies' DEF and the Shadowgaff will decrease their DEF. Therefore you want to deal damage to the Absorber first and then the Shadowgaff to take down enemies. 2nd Stage - Focus on the Gaias Progression Order 1. Defeat the two Gaias 2. Defeat the remaining mobs The only thing you really have to do is to defeat the Gaias. Afterwards, you can stall for SS. 3rd Stage - Be Careful of the Poison Spray Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gaia 2. Defeat the Mini Boss Shadowgaff 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The Mini Boss Shadowgaff shoots a Poison Spray on the left side. It will deal 8000 Poison damage for 3 turns. Decrease the DEF of enemies while taking down the Mini Boss. 4th Stage - Focus on the Gaia Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gaia 2. Defeat Kushinada 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Doman and Shadowgaff will decrease DEF of enemies. Use that Counter effect to deal damage to Kushinada. You can also deal a lot of damage by pinching between Kushinada and the Homing Absorber for Turn 1. Kushinada's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Be Careful of Kushinada's Counter Kushinada's HP: 2.25 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gaia 2. Defeat Kushinada 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Kushinada will go into Counter Mode after Turn 1 which will do a powerful Cross Laser attack. You want to avoid it at all costs. 2nd Boss Stage - Aim for the Bottom Right Kushinada's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Evo Kushinada 2. Defeat the Base Kushinada 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Base Kushinada will decrease the DEF of enemies. When the Evo Kushinada has DEF Down, aim for the bottom right corner to deal a lot of damage. 3rd Boss Stage - Get to the Gaia Kushinada's HP: 4.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Gaia 2. Defeat Kushinada 3. Defeat Kushinada: Zero 4. Defeat the remaining mobs Kushinada has a lot of HP and you have to clear her in 9 Turns. Make sure you decrease her DEF will damaging her. 4th Boss Stage - Focus on Kushinada: Zero and the Absorber Kushinada's HP: 7.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Kushinada: Zero and the Homing Absorber 2. Use SS to defeat Kushinada Defeat Kushinada: Zero and the Homing Absorber, the ones that will increase enemy DEF. Kushinada has 7.5 Million HP so the faster you clear them, the better off you are in beating the dungeon.